Despedida
by Jillian Nox
Summary: No me importa morir, no me importa que L sea un imposible. Sólo me importa que él, siga con vida. Near es lo único que importa, es la única razón por la cual realicé este acto que me aseguraba la muerte. Pero sé que desde este momento… todo estará bien.


**Dedicatoria: **Este one-shot es en honor a mi mami Morrigan, espero que te guste y disculpes todos los errores de puntuación; aún estoy perfeccionando esos detalles. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Morri!

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, yo sólo los tomo prestados para plasmar mis sentimientos en una hoja de papel.**

**

* * *

**

Despedida

Esa noche no pude dormir, pensar que el día siguiente sería el final de todo; que mañana podría morir. Las tinieblas sumen al planeta en una infinita soledad, el mundo se ve diferente; pero sé que es el mismo para los demás, sólo muestra esa oscura cara ante mí. Mi mente divaga entre todas mis suposiciones, Near se equivocó; estoy seguro de ello ¡Ese idiota hará que lo maten!

No puedo rendirme por errores técnicos, todo está perfectamente planeado; no habrá errores esta vez.

Mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a mi almohada, no quería despertar y saber que posiblemente no habría mañana; mi propio subconsciente se niega a creerlo. "_Todo es por L, todo esto es para vengarlo"_ Me repetía inútilmente, era lógico que hacía esto por algo más; no me arriesgaría tanto por una simple venganza, soy impulsivo pero no estúpido.

Near.

Él, era el culpable de que yo; estuviera despierto a tales horas de la noche. El sólo pensar que podía morir, que ese simple error le costaría la vida; no quiero aceptar perderlo. A pesar de que lo odio, sin importar todo lo que sucedió en Wammy's house; no puedo abandonarlo.

Mis manos estrujan nuevamente la almohada, no puedo dejarlo todo atrás; debo levantarme y ser fuerte.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose acompañada, de suaves pasos y olor a tabaco; me hicieron darme cuenta del retrazo.

— ¿Matt? —pregunté. Mi enmarañado cabello se deslizó por toda la longitud de mi cicatriz, lo único que pude hacer, fue dirigir mi mirada hacia el reloj en mi mesita de noche; me sorprendí bastante al ver la hora.

—No bajabas, tienes ya media hora de retrazo —me recriminó— claramente dijiste: _"A las seis en punto, ni un minuto después ¿Entendido?"_

Yo, sólo gruñí fastidiado; no tenía por que recriminarme.

—Me he quedado dormido, no me reproches Matt; a cualquiera le sucede. —respondí molesto— Hablando del tema, ¿Esta todo listo?

Matt sólo se limitó a asentir, con ese leve gesto la piel se me erizó; no podía retractarme, esto era por Near.

Salí de la habitación, no debía mirar atrás; la nostalgia me invadía al alejarme de ese lugar. Saber que no regresaría, posiblemente sería el último que pueda ver la luz del sol; pero debo liberarme comenzando por mis pensamientos.

—Mello —comentó Matt. El sonido de su voz sonaba sorprendido, me extrañé bastante; era muy raro verlo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué sucede Matt? —pregunté. Mis ojos verde oscuro se toparon con los suyos, era muy extraño su comportamiento pero; mientras más rápido hablara, mejor.

Sus dedos desordenaron su cabello descuidadamente, poco después descendieron hasta toparse con un encendedor; sujetó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. El olor a tabaco volvió a invadir el ambiente.

— ¿No las escuchas? —preguntó curioso. Yo sólo me limité a negar, era muy extraño; Matt no estaba actuando normal. Sujetó el cigarrillo para después, soltar una prolongada bocanada de humo— el repique de las campanas es muy fuerte. No puedo creer que tú, no las escuches.

Su frase me desconcertó, le dí un par de golpes en la espalda y caminé hacia las escaleras; Matt se estaba poniendo paranoico. Mi mano se adentró en mi bolsillo y sujetó una tableta de chocolate, podía ser la última que probaría así que; debía disfrutarla.

El sonido del chocolate al quebrarse me tranquilizó, no había nada más relajante para mí; su dulce sabor me embriagó por completo y nubló mis sentidos. Pero, algo extraño sucedió en ese momento.

El sonido de las campanas surgió de la nada, su suave repiqueteo me sorprendió bastante; eso no era normal.

—Matt, —dije algo confundido— también las escucho —culminé. Él suspiró, en ese instante; soltó una bocanada de humo y caminó a mi lado.

Su sonrisa me dio la impresión de que estaba divertido, salió del edificio y se giró a verme; por unos momentos me pareció ver al niño pequeño que nunca se separaba de su video consola.

— ¿Qué estamos esperado? —dijo emocionado— Si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo, nunca capturaremos a Takada.

—Andando entonces Matt —contesté. Salí rápidamente del lugar y subí a una moto. Ajusté el casco en su lugar, presioné el acelerador para ponerme en marcha; Matt me seguía de cerca. Nunca me gustó mucho el rojo, pero su flamante auto me fascinó, cuando llegamos a una encrucijada; cambié de rumbo. El plan estaba diseñado para no fallar, no podía suceder nada malo… entonces ¿Por qué ese incesante campaneo no salía de mi mente?

Si tan sólo hubiera podido despedirme de ti, pero debo usar el tiempo que me queda; lo único que puedo hacer es lo correcto. La única forma de redimirme ante Dios y ante ti, es encontrando a Kira; sé que al final valdrá la pena.

El viento era amortiguado por el casco, la hora había llegado. Matt no tardaría en realizar el trabajo, nada podía detenerme en ese instante; sólo quedaba dejarle el resto a Dios.

Sujeté fuertemente el crucifico del rosario que se cernía sobre mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que; pronunciaba una suave oración. "_Todo estará bien"_ me repetía mentalmente. No debía distraerme, Matt ya casi actuaría y el plan se completará.

El sonido de una explosión me hizo darme cuenta de que era el momento.

Presioné más fuertemente el acelerador, no tenía nada más en mente; llegué a la escena y alcancé a Lidner.

—Señorita Takada —mencioné. Halle abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero comprendió de inmediato mi objetivo— no es seguro, venga conmigo.

Ella sólo asintió mudamente, estaba en lo correcta al pensar que: me sería de gran utilidad.

—Señorita Takada, descuide —comentó— confíe en él.

No sospechaba nada, subió a la motocicleta y huimos; la policía comenzó a seguirnos, imagino que también seguían a Matt.

En ese momento noté algo más extraño. El extraño repiqueteo de las campanas, aumentó de volumen; una sensación de miedo me invadió. Estaba viajando con la portavoz de Kira, podría morir en cualquier momento; pero no me importó.

Sé que debí darme cuenta antes, el tiempo es precioso y yo, lo desperdicié; debía saber que vivir vale la pena.

Realicé varias maniobras para evadir a su escolta, fue más fácil de lo que imaginé; cuando estábamos a punto de dejar la ciudad, le coloqué las esposas inmovilizándola. La primera fase del plan estaba completa, sólo quedaba llegar hasta el trailer y al fin, terminar con esto de una buena vez.

A una hora de haber salido de la ciudad, llegamos a nuestro destino; con pistola en mano, la obligué a caminar hasta el trailer y entramos a la caja.

—Quítese toda la ropa —ordené. Poco después le pasé una caja y una manta— colóquela aquí y tápese con esto.

Ella obedeció sin titubear, sus ojos mostraban una inmensa confusión y terror. Yo continué apuntándole con el arma.

— ¿Puedo colocarme la manta antes de quitarme la ropa interior? —inquirió. Yo sólo asentí y ella terminó de desvestirse.

El repiqueteo de las campanas se hizo más fuerte, los tímpanos me dolían; me recordó que cuando era un niño, siempre me quejaba de las campanas el la Wammy's House.

¿Sería es una señal de Dios? ¿Una señal de que no saldría con vida?

Cuando Takada me entregó la ropa, salí de la caja del trailer y oculté su ropa. A los pocos minutos comencé a manejar hacia un rumbo desconocido, el trailer estaba equipado con un pequeño televisor, lo encendí y me llevé una desagradable sorpresa.

—_Aún se desconoce la identidad del hombre que fue baleado en el centro de la ciudad_ —mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, Matt había muerto… las campanas que escuchó esta mañana. Me sentía tan culpable _"Perdóname Matt, por mi culpa moriste"_. Me sentía realmente mal, pero el rostro de Near aparecía en mi mente recordándome que todo lo hacía por él; ese pequeño idiota moriría si yo no actuaba rápido.

Después de hora y media en carretera, llegamos a una iglesia pero, algo sucedió.

Un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi pecho y junto a ello la sensación de derrota ¿Por qué no lo noté antes? Ese plan era mi condena a muerte, pero no morí sólo; arrastré al inocente de Matt a mi lado.

No me importa morir, no me importa que _L _sea un imposible. Sólo me importa que él, siga con vida. Near es lo único que importa, es la única razón por la cual realicé este acto que me aseguraba la muerte.

_Pero sé que desde este momento… todo estará bien._

****

-FIN-

**

* * *

**

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?


End file.
